Family Feuding
by sportygirl11
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for a year and a half. They thought nothing could tear them apart. That is until Jack met Kim's dad. Will Mr. Crawford finally push Jack until he blows? Will he break them up, or make them stronger? AU!


**Okay so here I am, with another story! This story is AU by the way. Thanks for all the support on my other stories, I think you will be happy with this new story! It's defiantly longer and I tried to make it more detailed. **

**Please review! I want to know all your thoughts… even if you hate it. So please enjoy and don't forget to press the wonderful blue button down at the end of this very long chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it (sadly), and I don't own Hero by Sterling Knight.**

* * *

"Indifference and neglect often do much more damage then outright dislike."

-J.K. Rowling

* * *

Love is complicated.

Girls don't say what's on their mind half the time and guys are left guessing what to do or say, without trying to make them mad. But maybe if guys took some time to just get to know the girl, and appreciate her talents and flaws, then maybe a relationship would last longer and people would be happier.

Jack Anderson never had a problem figuring out what girls were thinking, it was just a natural talent – Thank God! Sure Jack was good looking but looks weren't everything, in Jack's opinion, a guy needed to be caring, kind, loving, and everything he was expected to be.

"A dozen pink roses, please."

And Jack was pretty good at being Kim's everything. They had been dating for about a year and a half, and Jack was enjoying every second of it. He was living out his dream job in Los Angeles with his special lady by his side, what more could he ask for?

Jack wasn't a huge fan of big cities but he wasn't about to complain, this was Kim's idea of a perfect home, since Kim was happy he was happy. They were currently living -and have been living- in a two story apartment together for a year. Of course it was pretty roomy for two people but Jack's grandfather left him plenty of money, and he made a large amount at the dojo he currently ran and owned.

Thanks to the help of Bobbi Wasabi, Jack was able to have his dream job… doing karate around the clock. He had a hefty amount of customers but that didn't really bother him, he was used to a challenge. Jack just wished Kim would've agreed to help teach but with her recent back injury, the doctor had forbidden any unnecessary movement. So for now Kim was stuck at home in the apartment, doing the job of a housewife, and Jack was busy coaching his own karate classes single handily.

"Kimmy, I'm home!" Jack shouted through the dead silence of the house.

No reply.

Most days, Kim was in the kitchen; attempting to make some sort of weird recipe she watched one of the cooking ladies on television create. Kim was a horrible cook, but Jack appreciated the thought.

Jack set his bag full of his sweaty karate clothes, down on the coffee table by the television. Carefully, he made his way over to the living room. He peered around the corner… no sign of Kim.

He continued walking cautiously over to the kitchen where he could hear the sounds of Rachel Ray explaining her newly thought out recipe, that half the viewers probably didn't have the skill to make…. Like Kim.

"Kimmy… come out, come out, where ever you are." He taunted.

Jack was now standing directly in front of the tiny television in their kitchen, when he realized Rachel Ray had something on her forehead. Swiftly, he turned around in alarm as a bullet flew right past his head, missing him by inches.

"So we meet again." Kim said in her best intimidating voice.

The note flew to the ground at the sudden movement in the kitchen, it read: Welcome home. Beware of bullets.

Jack smirked at his girlfriend as she tried to look scary but in Jack's opinion, she was never scary – only beautiful. He took out his own nerf gun out of his jacket pocket that he was forced to carry with him every single time he walked through the doors of the house. By taking out the nerf gun he was signaling he had accepted her challenge… as usual.

Kim nodded her head in satisfaction. "Let the games begin."

And they were off.

Every night after Jack came home Kim always challenged him, to a nerf war. The wars lasted up too one whole hour, and most likely ended up with someone with a gun to their head until surrendering. Although Jack was always tired after a long day at work, training little kids, somehow he found energy to test Kim's ability with a nerf gun.

This was his favorite time of the day, messing around with Kim and having fun. Just like when they were teenagers, when Jack was saving Kim from Ricky and Brody, and he was always too scared to tell her his true feelings.

A bullet whizzed by his head.

"Damn Kim." He muttered angrily at himself for letting Kim distract him, with her beauty and talent. "Stupid brain."

Jack stalked up the steps quietly and patiently, waiting for Kim to make a move. The house was so quiet, that if a pin dropped Jack would have been able to hear it from a mile away. It was at times likes this that Jack was grateful for his karate training that made him light on his feet.

To bad Kim's a black belt too!

He was completely confused. Where could Kim have gone in the seconds it took him to get out of the kitchen? Had she gotten quieter or was it just his imagination?

"Ahhh!" Jack screamed as something from the ceiling fell on top of him.

Kim couldn't control her laughter! She was so amused that Jack actually fell for her classy trick, hasn't he ever looked up before? Kim was giggling like Tickle Me Elmo while lying on top of Jack, their lips just inches apart.

Jack looked at Kim, who was so distracted by laughing so hard, she forgot something important. Technically she hadn't won yet. All she needed to do was take her gun and shoot Jack, but in her state that seemed impossible.

Jack tried to casually reach for his gun, trying not to remind Kim that the game was still on. When Kim, fell she knocked his gun out of his hands a few inches away, it was a long stretch especially with Kim on top off him but it wasn't impossible.

"Your…. face….. priceless!" Kim managed to choke out in between her laughing condition. Kim was laughing so hard though, that she let out a snort.

Jack smiled at his girlfriend; she was so cute when she laughed, especially when she snorted. For some reason Jack found snorting a major turn-on for Kim. It was just the way she did it and the way her cheeks colored after she snorted that made Jack melt. He remembered the first time she snorted in front of him, technically it was for Ricky Weaver but it was good enough for Jack.

'Focus Jack!' His insides screamed at him. He wasn't going to let Kim's cuteness distract him this time; he had a mission to complete.

Yes! Jack reached his gun, trying to load it quietly so Kim wouldn't notice him. Jack doubted that she would, since she was _still_ laughing!

"Gotcha." Jack smirked while shooting Kim in the side.

Her laughing immediately stopped, she was suddenly angry with herself for forgetting to shoot Jack. How could Kim forget the most important part, she was in a NERF war after all!

Kim laughed while throwing her gun playfully. "Not fair."

Jack chuckled at his girlfriend's stubbornness. "I believe I deserve a prize."

Kim looked down at Jack's lips and adjusted herself so she was still sitting on him but in a position where they both could savor the 'prize'. They locked lips and Kim felt like fireworks were exploding in her stomach, sure her and Jack had kissed before but every time they did she felt the tingles. Something about Jack was so… breathe taking.

Kim pulled away. "As much as I would love to sit around and make out with my hot boyfriend, I have news."

Jack was slightly sad about Kim pulling away but decided to try and listen to her recent information. He nodded his head signaling that he was listening.

Kim stood up and pulled Jack up with her, he was pretty heavy from all the karate training; Kim was convinced he didn't have one ounce of fat on his body. She strolled into their purple room and swiftly walked to her desk where a white envelope was visible.

Kim took two plane tickets out and held them up for Jack to see.

"Please tell me those aren't to New York." Jack hoped.

"Come on Jack, they really want to meet you!" Kim explained exasperated.

Jack shook his head in refusal. Kim's parents were hardcore; they have been begging Kim to fly to Oyster Bay, New York so they could meet Jack. He was so nervous that Kim refused several times, but they recently asked for the fourth time and Kim thought it was time that he did meet them, considering the fact that they have been dating for a year and a half.

Kim's dad was a lawyer and was very upset that Kim didn't continue the family tradition and did karate instead. Jack liked her mom a little more than Mr. Crawford, she was laid back, nice, and a stay at home mom, never really finding the need to work when her husband made enough as it was. Jack talked to them a few times over the phone with Kim but only because she begged him for hours, and Jack couldn't say no to Kim's big brown puppy eyes.

"Kim…" Jack started but was cut off as Kim left the room and headed down to the kitchen. He had really gotten her mad.

Jack followed her down the long staircase, trying to reason with her on the way. He hated getting her mad but seeing her parents just wasn't something Jack thought he was ready to do. What if they didn't like him? What if they demanded that Jack and Kim break up immediately? Plus there was that one question that Jack desperately needed to ask Mr. Crawford….

According to Kim though, Mr. Crawford had a record of 'scaring away her boyfriends'. Jack was almost positive that wouldn't happen to him because he wasn't scared easily. But then again Mr. Crawford was very protectful over his only daughter…. But so was Jack.

"Kim, please just listen to me!" Jack begged.

Much to Jack's annoyance, she didn't even look at him; Kim just continued to make dinner for the two of them. She started banging the pots loudly and running the faucet so there was no way she would have to acknowledge Jack's existence.

"I'm nervous, okay? What if they don't like me?" Jack blurted out in a feeble attempt to get Kim's attention.

It obviously worked.

Kim stopped cooking dinner abruptly, turning off the faucet in the process. She spun around so quickly that Jack was afraid he said something wrong again. She walked around the island, so she stood face to face with Jack.

"Why wouldn't they like you, Jack? You're sweet, caring, nice, and good at everything!" Kim said just naming a few of his many endowments.

Jack shook his head, clearly panicking. "I don't handle pressure well Kim and you know that! What if I snap and say something that will make them think I'm some sort of animal? Or what if they don't think I'm worthy enough to be your boyfriend?"

Kim felt the urge to reach across and slap the uncertainty right out of his mind, but she restrained herself because he _was _her boyfriend after all!

"Jack, I don't care what they say about you! You are Jack Anderson, everyone likes you, remember! You _are _worthy enough to be my boyfriend; they will fall in love with you… just like I did. You're gonna have to meet them eventually, why wait?"

Why wait?

Jack had fifty million reason on why he should wait but the look on Kim's face told him that he should just go meet her parents and get it over with. Even if he wasn't ready, or nervous, Kim obviously wasn't going to let this one go.

Jack sighed while running his fingers through his hair – he always did this when he was in a tough spot. All of a sudden, Jack he thought of a way out.

"I can't go!" Kim gave him a death glare so he decided to continue. "_Because_ I can't just leave the dojo with no supervision!"

Kim smirked while opening the den's doors. There he was, Jerry Martinez sitting on their couch eating cheese puffs loudly while playing the Xbox, totally oblivious of the tension he was rising by just sitting there.

"Hey Jack! What it do?" Jerry exclaimed unaware of Jack's current mood.

Jack spun around quickly, shutting the doors in the process. "You chose Jerry! He is the least responsible person we know!"

Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Look Jack, I tried calling Milton and Eddie but Milton is with Julie and you know how her uncle Ty won't let her come near your dojo. And Eddie is in a hot dog eating competition this weekend. Jerry was the only one available!"

Jack groaned in frustration, now he had no way out of going to see Kim's parents and what about his dojo? But Kim's right… didn't he have to go see them eventually? Besides how bad can they be? They're only human!

"Please Jackie." Kim whimpered while rubbing circles on Jack's chest affectingly and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Jack tried to look away. "Kim…I…" Then he made the mistake of looking at Kim, he noticed that her eyes were glossing over. "Okay alright, I'll go."

Kim squealed with delight and threw her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her little act clearly worked on Jack.

"It's going to cost you though." Jack said while grinning evilly at her, frustrated that Kim got something and he didn't.

"Fine by me." Kim muttered.

She leaned up and kissed him delectly. It was moments like this that Kim lived for, Jack's loving kisses, gentle touch, and the way he did anything to make her happy. Kim loved him for every single thing!

Jerry chose that time to go refill his cheese puff bowl. Right when he opened the door he found Jack and Kim in a make out section. Even though he had been waiting for them to get together half his life he still couldn't help but feel grossed out.

Jerry let out a high pitch yell that he called his 'Colombian war chant'. "EWWW! Too much PDA!"

Jack and Kim pulled away for Jerry's sake and took turns giving him a cold stare. Jerry stood there awkwardly and tried not to laugh at how alike they were, both of them were standing there with their fists clenched and trying to control their tempers.

Jerry stopped internally laughing when he realized they were_ black belts. _Two extremely pissed off black belts to be exact.

Not the safest to be around…

Jack came to his rescue by trying to distract Kim. "Wait how did you bribe Jerry to come here in the first place?"

Kim opened her mouth to explain but Jerry beat her too it. "Well you see my friend, Grace has been really stubborn lately, must be her PMSing or something but we've hit a bump in the road –"

Kim was fed up with all the 'beating around the bush' so she decided to answer for him. "Grace is mad at Jerry for God knows what, so I decided to give him two tickets to Maroon Five if he would run the dojo when we're gone."

Jack nodded his head in understanding.

Jerry got bored with the conversation and went back into the den. Kim turned back to Jack and was about ready to continue where they left off, when Jack remembered the

Pink roses he stopped to get Kim.

"Be right back." Jack said quickly.

He went around the corner and picked the flowers off of the coffee table and swiftly made his way back to his waiting girlfriend, but not before checking his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. Jack then strolled over to Kim and handed her the roses with a smile.

"Jack Anderson, you really know how to flatter a girl." Kim said in awe.

"I try my best." Jack muttered cockily while putting them in a vase for Kim and setting them on the island next to all the other flowers he had bought her this week.

Anytime Jack went through town, he had to pass a flower shop so he always picked Kim up a few. Hoping it will make up for leaving her home alone all day. If Jack had his way he would come home every hour to check on Kim, but his busy work schedule didn't allow him too.

"If you act like this around my parents, there is no way in hell that they won't like you." Kim said lovingly while standing on her toes to kiss Jack.

Jack tried to kiss back but he was too nervous.

"Right." Jack nodded his head, unconvinced.

* * *

Mr. Crawford was anxious.

The tiny workroom was filled with files, important documents, empty pop cans, pens and pencils randomly scattered across the floor, but most importantly, family photos.

Everyday Mr. Crawford would come down the long hallway, down the old staircase, and into the dimly lit work area. He was always busy. Being a lawyer doesn't give you too much free time but he enjoyed what he did with a passion.

Recently, he had come down here to study an important lawsuit but he couldn't find the need to focus. His eyes kept wandering, along with his mind, to a particular picture of his beautiful only daughter.

And _Jack._

Mr. Crawford spent his whole career picking out the little details, the important details, and as he was staring at the fairly attractive brunet he couldn't help but suspect he was hiding something. He had that feeling deep down that Jack was a scumbag, only into Kim for her looks, just like all the others.

So he automatically hated Jack.

Normally Mr. Crawford wouldn't be so judgmental but he had seen his little Kimmy heartbroken from all the other jerks he let slip under his guard. But not this time! He was going to make sure he found out what Jack's little secret was, so he could prevent any harm from hurting Kim.

"You want to play Mr. Lady's man, huh Jack? Then prepare to lose."

* * *

Jack and Kim were on a 6-hour flight across the country. Kim was currently passed out on Jack's shoulder and he was squished in between Kim and a tiny old lady. Jack felt like punching something he was so nervous! Was it normal to be able to feel every rib because your heart was pounding so hard?

He wished that the flight wouldn't be so long because the longer they were on this damn plane the more time he had to think about Kim's parents.

"Is she yours?" The little old lady asked with a smile on her face.

Jack didn't know if he heard he correctly because his heart was pounding so loudly, and his ears were ringing uncontrollably. When the old lady talked to him all he heard was muffled sounds. Okay it was official… Jack Anderson was completely losing it!

"Pardon me?" Jack asked in an attempt to distract himself from all the horrible possibilities of Kim's parents.

"I asked if she was your girlfriend?" She repeated herself.

Jack just nodded his head. His stomach was starting to feel queasy, just another thing he could add on too the long list of things wrong with him at the moment. He didn't get nervous very much but when he did, it was hell.

"How long?" The lady asked curiously.

Jack obviously didn't want to have a whole conversation when he wasn't feeling very hot but he was stuck with her for another two hours he might as well talk to her. She seemed friendly enough and just genially interested in Jack's relationship with Kim.

"Umm about a year and a half." Jack answered proudly.

"You going to meet her parents?" The lady asked, unaware of how much that question scared Jack.

Jack nodded his head once again. Wasn't the whole point of this conversation to get his mind off of Kim's parents and focus on a different subject?

"Good luck." The old lady said with an amused chuckle. "Just don't lose her… she's a keeper."

Jack perked up at the mention of Kim. Of course Jack knew she was a 'keeper' but hearing this out of somebody else's mouth just made it that more special and in a odd way Jack found it comforting.

"So are you married?" Jack asked trying to direct the conversation towards her.

But when Jack looked over at the old lady, his eyes met a little girl with a lollipop. What happened to the old lady? Jack was sure he didn't imagine her; she looked about eight-five and smelled like old perfume. Where the hell did she go?

Oh well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A lady about in her thirties came into Jack's few. The question was obviously directed towards Jack and the lady was NOT happy. Jack thought it was safe to stay on her good side because she was a stocky lady with big biceps and a toned body. She was dressed like a gym teacher, with a whistle around her neck and everything, and Jack assumed she was.

The amount of space between Jack and her was un-nerving. He was so close that Jack could smell the onion on her breath and the sweat off of her clothes.

"I wasn't asking her! There was this old lady and…she…I" Jack stuttered to find the right words.

The big lady grabbed her child and started to make her way down the aisle but came back as if she forgot something. She told her little girl to go take a seat up front, and in three long strides, closed the distance between Jack and herself, that would have taken any normal human at least six or seven.

The lady raised her hand and smacked Jack right across the face, as hard as she could. The whole plane quieted down at the sudden sound of skin-on-skin contact.

"Stay away from my baby, you pervert!" She screamed in Jack's face.

Jack was about ready to say something in his defense, perhaps fight back, but he reminded himself that this was a _woman_. Besides she probably had fifty pounds on him anyways. So instead of following his karate instincts to fight back – Jack sat there caressing his cheek.

Kim was laughing beside him. She had woken up right before Jack got slapped and was giggling at his confusion.

"Who was that?" Kim said in between chuckles.

Jack looked up and down the aisle searching for some sign of who she was, or what she was. There was no way a lady that big, could be your average housewife!

"I have no idea." Jack said with a sigh.

* * *

"There they are!" Kim said excitably.

True to her word, there were Kim parent's standing by a shiny black Camaro. Mrs. Crawford was in a professional gray skirt with a demanding red blouse. While Mr. Crawford looked like he just got off of work, standing there in a nice suit and gleaming black shoes.

Jack felt the uneasiness build up in his stomach, he felt _very _underdressed in his jeans and plaid shirt. He tried to shake it off as he heard Kim give the introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jack." Kim said happily.

All the years of his mom bugging him on politeness finally paid off as he let his instincts take over. He stretched out his hand and shook Mrs. Crawford's hand while giving her a kiss on the knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Crawford." Jack said with his famous smile that sent Kim head's over heels.

Mrs. Crawford was just delighted by his manners. Jack was already proving to be a better boyfriend then those other Neanderthals Kim brought home.

"The pleasure is mine, Jack." She uttered.

Jack stuck out his hand to Mr. Crawford and said, " Mr. Crawford, good to finally meet you as well!"

Mr. Crawford ignored the kind gesture and decided to stare into Jack's eyes, searching for some hint of restlessness, but to his amazement Jack didn't seemed startled. Instead he selected to return the hard glare.

Kim explained Jack was different but never in his dreams had he imagined that Jack was as stubborn as his daughter. Maybe that's what made them so close…they were too much alike.

But Mr. Crawford still hadn't forgotten that Jack must have a secret. He decided to cover it up by suggesting they get the car loaded up. His wife and Kim did, as they were told, very aware of the stare down going on between Jack and Mr. Crawford.

The car ride was very awkward. Nobody had uttered a word since Jack and Mr. Crawford's little incident. The silence was driving Kim crazy and she was thankful when her mom broke it.

"Why don't we stop to get something to eat? I know I'm staving, I can't imagine you poor babies after that long plane ride!"

"That would be nice, Mom. Thanks." Kim said realizing that Jack wasn't going to say something.

Mr. Crawford pulled up to a nice little restaurant, with flashing lights that read: Pablo's

Pizzeria. It had a decent number of cars waiting outside although it was still early. Kim was positive it would get crowded later. Her stomached rumbled hungrily, her and Jack hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast that morning.

"This place has some of the best pizza ever! In fact," Mrs. Crawford said while gazing lovingly at her companion. "That's where we had our first date."

Jack puked a little in his mouth trying to picture the Crawford's ever young, it's not that they were old but they had a few wrinkles here and there to mark their past. Jack looked over at Kim who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

They all got out of the car and entered the cozy diner. Jack was surprised at how big it was on the inside, but every table was occupied by big groups of people. The diner reminded Kim of the 50's, the booths and chairs were red and the floor was black and white like a big checkered board.

"Romantic huh?" Mrs. Crawford said with a giggle.

Jack and Kim just nodded their heads in awe; there was no way that they were in the same restaurant! How could something look so tiny and boring but on the inside be so large and lively?

"How many?" The hostess asked politely.

"Four please."

The hostess lead them to a nice booth but before leaving said, "There is karaoke tonight," She eyed Jack up and down much to Kim's unhappiness. "You seem like a singer. You should give it a shot."

When she walked away Mrs. Crawford added. "You sing Jack?"

Jack was trying to think of an excuse, not a total lie, but not the truth either. Truth was Jack hated to lie, afterwards he would always feel like he did a crime. So he usually tried to avoid lying.

"Well umm…" He began uncertain.

Kim rolled her eyes at Jack's lying abilities. "Yes mom he can."

The subject was dismissed while a waitress came and took their orders. Once again the waitress seemed as if she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jack. Kim knew he was attractive but sometimes it just irked her that they couldn't see he wasn't interested!

He wasn't interested… right?

"Jack, I would love to hear you sing!" Mrs. Crawford exclaimed with joy.

Jack shook his head. He hadn't sung for at least a few years. Last time he did was only a valentine present for Kim, and he got so nervous he didn't think he could do it again. Singing was something guys shouldn't do, Jack was a sensei, not some top-notch singer!

"I haven't sung in awhile…" Jack said trying to be polite.

Mrs. Crawford tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh, that's too bad! I would have loved to hear your voice, Kim said it was very angelic."

Kim blushed at her mother's comment. Thankfully the lights went down and a DJ appeared on stage, ready to get tonight's karaoke on the way.

"Hey hey hey people! Who's ready for some karaoke?"

There were a few hoots and whistles from the individuals up front but besides that there was only courteous applause. You could defiantly tell who were the daily costumers and who were the newcomers.

"Do I have any volunteers?"

Silence.

To Kim's surprise nobody raised his or her hand, for the first time that night the place was dead silent. Kim thought about singing but she only sung for Jack, her voice wasn't something she just liked to blurt out.

"How about you?"

Kim's heart stopped. The DJ was talking to her! She automatically started shaking her head in fear; to her astonishment the crowd started booing!

She couldn't go up and sing… not in front of all these people!

Kim started having a mental breakdown, each second that went past the crowd got louder and louder. She felt like she was drowning in their booing. Right when she thought she was going to pass out because of the nausea Jack came to her rescue.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack said angrily for being suckered into singing.

The crowd starting clapping loudly as Jack made his way to the stage. Kim made a mental note to thank Jack later. Certainly he didn't want to do this anymore than she did.

Jack started singing:

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

While he was singing the crowd got into it and it seemed like everyone was sitting there mesmerized by his words. Kim was defiantly right; he had the most soft and sweet voice on the planet!

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

The song was so sweet.

It really fit the description on Jack and Kim's relationship. During the whole song Jack made eye contact with Kim just staring her down with his deep brown eyes. Kim wanted to melt! It was so romantic… minus all the other people in the room.

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road _

_If I see your face_

_I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate_

_If you will come my way_

_And if it's bright_

_It's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

The lyrics, melody, place, and person singing the song was just so perfect! Kim couldn't believe Jack actually got up there and decided to sing, she knew how much it terrified him to get in front of people and sing.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

Jack finished the song and was amazed at how many people clapped, it seemed like everyone really enjoyed his song and he couldn't help but feel a little proud.

* * *

"Jack that was amazing!"

They were in the car on their way home, to the Crawford's house. Jack was getting compliments left and right, but Mrs. Crawford gave the most of them. She loved Jack's voice!

"Told you he was good." Kim said proudly while snuggling into Jack's shoulder.

"Errrm Thanks." Jack acknowledged awkwardly.

Of course Jack was satisfied with his performance, it had been a few years since he had actually sung on stage during open mike. Jack loved every bit of it though - from the rush of the crowd, nervous feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, and the thrill of being on the stage and being swarmed with complements - this really had to be one of the best nights of his life!

"Everyone certainly did love you," Mr. Crawford started with a little venom in his voice. "Especially the waitresses."

Jack couldn't believe he had just brought that up! And in front of Kim too!

This was one subject he had been trying to avoid all night. Sure the ladies at the diner gave him a look here and there, but none of them compared to Kim. Kim and Jack had been dating for almost a year and a half, no way was he prepared to just throw it all out the window because some women checked him out!

The napkin in Jack's pocket started to feel like it weighed two tons. Some arrogant blonde waitress decided to stuff her number in Jack's jeans pocket when he got off stage. Luckily Kim didn't see it.

And Jack planned to keep it that way.

But did Mr. Crawford see it? Would he tell Kim, if he did?

"Here we are!" Kim squealed happily.

Six hours on the plane, a two-hour dinner of karaoke and hamburgers, and an hour drive over bumps and potholes can do that to a girl.

Jack was amazed!

The house that belonged to the Crawford's was a white two-story house with a long brick driveway. On each side of the driveway -and surrounding the house- were tons of apple, peach, and plum trees. The Crawford's looked like they had planted every kind of tree in their yard, not to mention the numerous pots filled to the brim with colorful flowers!

The inside was even better.

Right when you walked in you came to a long maple staircase and a beautiful diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen had a huge fridge, double stoves and ovens, and a large black island in the middle. The bedrooms all had flat screen televisions; king sized beds, a mini fridge, and a large couch.

The Crawford's defiantly went out of their way, getting the house nice and tidy.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." Kim said trying to stifle a yawn. "We had such a long day!"

"Of course dear!" Mr. Crawford said.

Mrs. Crawford led Kim down the long hallway to show her where she would be staying. Jack routinely followed Kim, just assuming they would be sharing a room – they were boyfriend and girlfriend after all!

Jack was almost in the room when he felt a huge force tug on his sleeve.

"I don't think so… bub." Mr. Crawford said heatedly.

Mr. Crawford led Jack _far_ away from Kim's room, and out the porch door. Jack examined his surroundings, with confusion. Why was he outside? Wasn't Mr. Crawford supposed to lead him to his room?

"Here you go." Mr. Crawford said with a smirk.

He had led him to a small red house. More specifically a doghouse! A big bulldog was currently sound asleep, unaware of the two humans hovering over his home.

"You… want me… to sleep with your dog?" Jack asked with a disgusted look on his face.

To his surprise Mr. Crawford lifted Jack, by his collar, off the ground. Jack thought about flipping him but decided it was too early to be picking fights, particularly with his sweetheart's father!

"Listen here, and listen carefully because I'm only saying this once." Mr. Crawford growled. "While you're here you are not to touch Kim, look at her the wrong way, or even think about going into her room!"

Jack gave him a baffled look. They were talking about the same Kim right? As in _his_ Kim?

Mr. Crawford didn't give him much time to think it over either. "Around my wife and Kim you will act like we never had this conversation. I will act like I like you Jack, but I know you have a secret and I _will_ find what it is."

Jack had no idea what to say. What was he suppose to say? _Oh hey Mr. Crawford, you don't really scare me because I'm a damn black belt. By the way, I love your daughter and you won't stop me from touching her. _

He didn't think so.

Mr. Crawford added. "Oh and defiantly _no _making purple, are we understood?"

Jack coughed to hide his laugh. "Purple?"

Mr. Crawford rolled his eyes in Jack's sluggishness. "Boys are blue, girls are red. When they cross over they make purple. Like when they have –"

Jack cut off Mr. Crawford obviously getting the point. "Okay okay! I get it. No need to go through another health class."

Mr. Crawford dropped Jack and walked away, like he really never had that conversation. In fact Jack wasn't sure the conversation was real… until he realized that they did expect him to sleep with the bulldog.

He heard the door close and lock.

With a sigh Jack sat down next to his new 'roommate'.

"Looks like I'm going to be rooming with you, big dude." Jack said with a groan. He then did his best Mr. Crawford impression.

"And remember…. _No making purple_.

* * *

**See?**

**I told you it was long! I bet your eyes hurt so bad that most of you won't even read this Author's note! LOL! Sorry this chapter was just the introduction! I promise you it gets more interesting, and hopefully, funny. I will update soon with the next chapter! :) **

**Review please! Just to make my day? ;) **


End file.
